staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 sierpnia 1991
8.00 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: "Góry, górki i pagórki" - Pieniny 9.35 Kino teleferii: Safari - odc. ser. filmu CSRF 10.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 10.25 Dynastia - odc.97 serialu USA 11.15 Aktualności Telegazety 16.45 Program dnia 16.50 "Murphy Brown" - odcinek serialu USA 17.30 Sport: mecz piłki nożnej Polska-Szwecja 19.15 Dobranoc: Makowy chłopczyk 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Dynastia - odc.97 serialu USA 20.55 Rozmowa z rzecznikiem praw obywatelskich 21.10 Kabaret Starszych Panów: "Zaopiekujcie się Leonem"; wyk.: Jeremi Przybora, Jerzy Wasowski, Wiesław Gołas, Kalina Jędrusik 21.30 Telemuzak - mag. muzyki rozrywkowej 22.15 Sport: ME w pływaniu - Ateny '91 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.25 Murphy Brown 23.50 BBC - World Service 0.20 Jutro w programie thumb|left 7.55-10.15 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 J.angielski - l. 27 8.40 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 Sport - Mistrzostwa Europy w kolarstwie - Stuttgart '91 17.30 "Prywatka" - odc. filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "M.A.S.H." - odc.15 serialu komediowego USA 19.00 Kadr - teleturniej 19.30 Bogdan Czaplewski gra Chopina w Żelazowej Woli 20.00 Cały świat gra komedię: Psalm Chełmiński 20.40 Wielka mozartiada warszawska - reportaż 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "W Solidarności" cz. III - film dok. BBC 22.50 Telewizja nocą 23.35 CNN - Headline News 23.45 Program na czwartek thumb|left 8.00 Kajakarstwo górskie 8.30 Wyścigi konne we Francji 9.00 Wyścigi motorówek 9.30 Boks 11.00 Wyścigi motorówek 12.00 PRO Superbike 13.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 14.00 Tenis ziemny — liga niemiecka 15.00 Golf — Volvo PGA 16.00 Enduro 16.30 Zawodowy boks amerykański 18.00 Surfing zawodowców 18.30 Jet Ski Tour 19.00 Golf — mistrzostwa USA 21.00 Wyścigi prototypów w Japonii 22.00 Windsurfing 22.30 Kajakarstwo górskie 23.00 Baseball: mecz Oakland — Minnesota 1.00 Samochodowa gala thumb|left 8.35 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 9.25 Planet der Affen — ser. 10.20 Das Haus am Eaton Place — ser. 11.10 Sheriff Cade — ser. 12.00 Chaos hoch zehn — ser. 12.25 Perfect stranger — ser. 12.50 Tennis, Schlaeger und Kanonen — ser. 13.35 Gefangene der Bestien — hor. USA 15.05 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 15.55 Wiadomości 16.10 Lassie — ser. 16.35 Mein Breund Ben — ser. 17.05 Chaps boch zehn — ser. 17.30 Wiadomości 17.45 Die Faelle des Harry Fox — ser. 18.30 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 20.15 An heiligen Wassern — film fab. szwajc. 22.00 Spenser — ser. 22.50 Mission — ang. film fab. 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Starsky and Hutch — ser. 1.45 Quartett bestial — film fab. franc.-RFN-hiszp. 3.30 Hitchhiker — ser. 3.55 Die letzte Bruecke — woj. film RFN-austr. thumb|left 9.30 Rotkaeppchen — bajka dla dzieci 11.00 Showladen 11.35 Die wilde Rose — ser. 12.10 Buck Rogers — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Der Hammer — ser. 13.35 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.10 Ruf des Herzens — ser. 15.55 Chips — ser. 16.45 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Ihr Auftritt Al Mundy — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.20 Codename: Foxfire — ser. 20.15 Unter Palmen am blauen Meer — kom. RFN 22.00 Stern TV 22.35 Chefarzt dr Westphal — ser. 23.45 Aktualności 24.00 Street Hero — Einer gegen alle — sensac. film USA thumb|left 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — ser. 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 Młodzi lekarze — ser. 12.00 Maude — ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 14.00 True Confessions 14.30 Inny świat — ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight 20.30 The Secret Video Show 21.00 V — serial 22.00 Wiseguy — serial 23.00 Love at First Sight 23.30 The Hitchhiker— ser. 24.00 Mickey Spillane’s Mike Hammer 1.00 Twist in the Tale — ser. thumb|left 7.00 Les Vacances de Monsieur Hulot — kom. franc. 9.00 What’s Up Doc? — anim. 11.00 Stalag 17 13.00 Babes in Toyland 15.00 The Kissing Place — thril. 17.00 Robin Hood — anim. 19.00 The Great Outdoors 21.00 The Bruce Curtis Story 23.00 Night Club Special 1.00 The Dream Team Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku